


Naz

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: The Line of Youth [7]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Laughter, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: [The pride that comes from knowing that you are loved no matter what you do]Takaya, Takaya, you have become my home.





	

With anyone else Ren would have hid it. With anyone else he would have turned around. With anyone else it would never have emerged in the first place, but it has and he is now giggling like a fool.

It is mirth bubbling from his chest and throat, closing his eyes to slits and dimpling his cheeks. He feels the back of his teeth with his tongue and laughs, smiling. He laughs until it hurts. When Ren opens his eyes, blinks away the tears, and lets his gaze fall to Abe, he is met with the awestruck brow and mouth. Blank skin with a wonder in the eyes is what Ren sees, and he's seen it before in the moments just after a pitch. 

The doubtful tension in his shoulders relaxes, and he is washed over with a feeling, the same Abe coaxes from him whilst on the mound. He stares into Abe's eyes, doe brown with the thinnest rim of white where they crinkle at the corners. He is handsome is smooth lines and deep, even skin, and Ren wants to curl up inside him and just - smile.

( The feeling is _naz._ )

 

 _'Takaya, Takaya, you have become my home._ ' He can finally whisper.

 


End file.
